


Vulnerable

by CinnamonLily



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore - Freeform, Domination/submission, Established Relationship, Kneeling, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, blink and your miss puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: Snippet of Danny and Jackson's D/s relationship.





	Vulnerable

Danny heard the doorbell, and his mother opening the door. He sat at his desk, typing up an essay on this or that. It wasn’t important, he could do these things in his sleep.

The chatter downstairs was familiar, as was the “Bye, honey, we’re leaving!” his mother called up the stairs. He called back, as usual, and then the thumping on the stairs followed the sound of the front door opening and closing behind his parents.

“Close the door,” Danny said, without taking his eyes off what he was writing, and the door to his room closed immediately.

He didn’t say anything more for a carefully counted minute and a half.

“Clothes off, kneel at your place.” Then, when the scrambling noise came too loud, he added, “Calmly. I don’t want distractions.”

The movements behind him slowed down, and he could hear clothes being folded and knew they would be in a neat pile by the door soon enough. That was another lesson well learned, hard as it had been, all those months ago.

He lifted his feet when he felt a hand reach for the pillow under his desk. He dropped his feet and concentrated on his work again. The pillow was placed on his left side, by his chair.

He wondered how much he was giving out, telegraphing his emotions. Probably not much. He’d taught his body how to slow down his heartbeat, how not to flush, how to stay calm and seem uninterested in situations like this. Because that was what Jackson needed.

Idly, while he started to scroll through the essay, he let his left hand drop to his side and placed it on top of Jackson’s head for a moment. He scratched the wolf’s scalp and tried his best not to react to the way Jackson’s kneeling body was trembling.

He wouldn’t punish for that. Not, when Jackson was so touch starved and in need of being taken care of.

Once the tremors started to ebb, he tugged at the blond hair, twisting and making it hurt a little in the way Jackson liked.

When he deemed that the essay was good enough, he saved it and lifted his hand off Jackson.

“I think I’m done. Go wait by the bed.” Before Jackson could move, he added. “Hands and knees.”

The little whine Jackson let out without meaning to was amazing. It gave Danny a rush of power. He decided to push it a little, see what would happen.

“Stop.” Jackson did, immediately. “If you’re good enough to come here and kneel, you’re good enough to walk on all fours like you should, wolf boy.”

The whine intensified, and Danny realized this was doing it for Jackson. He wanted to take another step, but couldn’t, not with Jackson this vulnerable. He would also have to research puppy play, just in case.

“Now go. All fours.”

Jackson went, and Danny stretched his back leisurely, before getting up. He’d worked. Not hard, but he’d worked. He deserved a reward, and nothing took Jackson’s mind off things like being used as a convenient hole to fuck.

“You’ve been good, so you get to pick. Do I take your mouth or ass first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote these two before, but they were the pairing in a square, so here you go. ;)


End file.
